Kappa Alpha Rose
by WildcatLizzie83
Summary: One Shot: The progression of Jasper and Bella's relationship after a fateful serenade. Part of the 'Many Faces of Jasper' contest.


**A/N: This is my entry for the Many Faces of Jasper contest hosted by Jasper's Darlins. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Penname:** wildcatlizzie83 (wildcatlizzie on Twilighted)

**Chosen Face:** Greeksper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I am also in no way affiliated with the fraternity Kappa Alpha Order. The song credit is shown as I found it.

* * *

_She has two dreamy eyes of blue,  
a smile beyond compare,  
two ruby lips to greet you,  
and a wealth of golden hair._

_She's the sweetest girl in all the world,  
The fairest flower that grows;  
She's my sunny southern sweet heart,  
She's my Kappa Alpha rose_

_**My Kappa Alpha Rose**__  
By Charles E. Griffin (Gamma Kappa-OCU) _

Growing up in the south, I always knew that I was going to rush a sorority during my first year of college. My grandmothers were Kappa Theta Alphas, so were my mom and aunts. So it was no surprise when I was offered a bid to pledge Kappa Theta Alpha at the end of rush week. All the women in my family wished me many congratulations, and my dorm room was over flowing with yellow roses, Kappa Theta Alpha's official flower.

During the weeks leading up to initiation, several fraternities and their new members stopped by to serenade us. It was always fun to watch the fraternity pledges singing some popular song and dancing around our formal dining room like fools.

When the doorbell rang during our formal chapter dinner the week of my initiation, the quiet, polite conversations came to a halt and the air was suddenly thick with excitement.

"Ladies," our President interrupted our conversations, "we have some visitors." She then eagerly retook her seat at the head table.

"Good evening, ladies," the upperclassman greeted us, standing in front of a couple dozen young men all dressed in khakis, white button downs, and red ties. "I'm Greg, the song chair for Kappa Alpha Order, and this is our 2010 Fall Pledge Class."

We all clapped politely, but anxious to get to the good part.

"We have prepared a couple of songs for you, and we hope you enjoy them," Greg concluded.

Another upperclassman pressed play on the small stereo that they had brought with them. Taio Cruz's "Dynamite" filled the room as the young men dispersed throughout our dinning room singing along.

A few of the KA's pulled sisters up to dance with them while they sang. Even the House Mom laughed and blushed while one KA pledge shook his booty against her hip.

Despite my long line of Kappa Theta Alpha heritage, my father was not a member of the Greek system. He was a good man, and one of the reasons why I promised myself not to date a frat boy.

During my freshman year at least.

However, there was one pledge that had definitely caught my eye and had me questioning whether or not I was being unfair to the frat boys of the world by denying them dates during my first year of school.

My Big Sister had noticed my staring. She leaned over and spoke in my ear softly, "He's been watching you, too. You should go for it."

My cheeks grew hot and I imperceptibly shook my head. There was no way I had a chance or the nerve. She laughed and bumped her shoulder against mine in silent encouragement.

I shook my head again and watched as "Dynamite" died down and all the pledges lined up, and the older members passed out single, long stemmed red roses to them all.

I watched as my mystery pledge collected his rose and shook his blond, shaggy hair out of his face. I must have been staring because his blue eyes were on me. I blushed as he smiled, my gaze quickly dropping to my hands in my lap.

"He's still watching you, Bells," my Big Sister chimed in quietly.

"Shh!" I hissed, not wanting to attract any more attention to myself.

The next song they sang was one of their fraternity songs about the perfect girl that had their heart.

Once again they dispersed throughout the dining room, handing out their roses to my sisters.

I was fidgeting in my seat and still looking down at my hands when a rose was held just in front of my bowed head.

Startled, I looked up to find my frat boy looking down at me with a smile on his face as he offered me the rose. I returned his smile and reached out with a shaky hand to take the flower.

Before walking away to rejoin his brothers at the front of the room, he took my free hand and pressed a quick kiss to my knuckles. Instantly turning as red as the rose, I watched his retreating back as he got back in line, receiving playful shoves from his brothers as he did so. He kept looking directly at me while they all said good night and filed out the front door.

I was then the hot topic during the remainder of dinner conversations. While several of my sisters had also received roses, I was the only one who had received a kiss.

I giggled and blushed like the teenage girl I was.

* * *

As the weeks passed, I brushed off older members' offers of identifying my frat boy. I knew there were ways I could go about figuring out who he was despite the large University of Texas campus, but I was scared that the mystery of it all was why I was so entranced by him.

I was walking across the quad on my way to the sorority house to get some studying done when the wind was suddenly knocked out of me and I was flat on my back with a heavy weight pinning me to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, darlin'," a smooth, honey coated voice came from the weight on top of me. "I should've been watching where I was going, and not just the football."

"I'm all right," I wheezed pathetically, sitting up as he got off of me. He offered his hand to help me up.

"I was hoping I would see you again," the human shaped battering ram said.

I looked up at him after brushing the grass off my pants and gasped softly. "Hi," I said, a smile lighting up my face and a warmth spreading through me that I hadn't realized I was missing.

"Whitlock! You comin'?" one of his friends shouted across the lawn.

I watched, my heart sinking to my toes, while he picked up the abandoned football and took a few strides forward.

"You guys go ahead without me," he called back before throwing the football back in their direction.

My heart returned to its proper place and began beating so fast that it was sure to catapult itself out of my chest when he turned back to me and smiled.

"I'm Jasper," he introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Bella," I replied, shaking his offered hand.

His smile broadened, and I could've sworn I heard him mutter 'beautiful.' "Bella, may I take you to dinner?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

After that, Jasper was a fixture in my life. Our first year together was much like our first date. While our first date had been the typical getting to know you fodder (he was also a native of Austin, was a Poli Sci major to my English, and he wanted to go to law school after he graduated), our first year together became about learning not only the ins and outs of each other, but campus life as well.

We spent time navigating the waters of college life together; figuring what places in the library should be avoided, what restaurants to go to, and what professors gave the hardest exams. During midterms and finals, I spent so much time at the fraternity house that I stayed the night most of the time. (But we kept that part to ourselves. We didn't need to send our mothers to early graves.)

Scandalized mothers aside, his mama had raised him right. Jasper was always the perfect gentleman. He refused to let me walk anywhere alone after the sun went down, he was always sweet with me; even with his friends around, and once we got to that point in our relationship, we never parted ways without him telling me that he loved me.

During the KA formal at the end of our first year together, the chapter had presented me with a lavalier and the title of Rose of Kappa Alpha. I had unanimously been selected by the chapter to represent their ideals of love and moral and physical incorruptibility. While the chapter president put the necklace around my neck, Jasper stood off to one side beaming proudly. I was surprised to learn that he wasn't even the one to nominate me for chapter consideration.

Another year had gone by, and Jasper and I were stronger than ever. He still treated me like a queen and had successfully won over both my mama and daddy when I brought him home one weekend to meet them. He even insisted that his mama and daddy were just as smitten with me as he was (which I highly doubted).

It was our second year anniversary and he had told me to show up at the fraternity house, and that we would leave from there. I was surprised to see the candles lining the walkway that led up to the front door. A handful of Jasper's brothers stood in the grass, and as soon as I had shut the driver's door to my car, they all started to sing "Kappa Alpha Rose."

Jasper stood at the front door with his hands behind his back, grinning like the cat that finally got the canary. Tears had welled in my eyes by the time I finally stood in front of Jasper.

He motioned for me to turn around, and I promptly obliged.

The cool chain of the necklace touched my skin at the same moment his breath stirred the hair tucked behind my ear.

"I know the chapter has already presented you with a lavalier," he said softly, clasping the chain around my neck, "but this one is from me."

He gently rubbed my arms up and down before slowly turning me around to face him. He smiled brightly, and I couldn't help but return it despite the tears that were falling down my cheeks. He wiped them away before leaning down to kiss me.

"You have my heart, Isabella Marie," he continued to whisper as he pressed his forehead to mine. "This necklace is a promise to you, that you're it for me; that I will marry you one day."

"Oh, Jasper," I sighed, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tight. "I love you." I kissed him with everything that I had, and catcalls erupted from his brothers who were still on the lawn watching us.

That night when we returned back to the fraternity house after dinner, I gave Jasper the last piece of myself that I had been waiting for the perfect moment to give to him.

* * *

We had graduated just over a year ago, and we decided that moving in together was the next best step despite how much our parents disapproved.

I was so proud of Jasper the night that we told my parents of our plans to move in together. My daddy had cleaned shotgun after shotgun at the kitchen table while we laid out our argument, and Jasper never wavered in the decision that we made together. Although Jasper had admitted to me privately that he was ready to bolt when Daddy had aimed a rifle directly at him while we spoke with my parents. Daddy said that he was just checking the alignment of the crosshairs, but I wasn't so sure.

Jasper spent many late nights studying for his law classes, and he had arbitrarily decided that learning how to play the acoustic guitar would help him relieve the pressure. I had been floored the day I came home from my job as a copy editor for a little publishing house to find him sitting with his legs crossed on the living room floor with law books and _Acoustic Guitar for Dummies _spread out all around him on the floor and an acoustic guitar perched on his lap.

"What did you do?" I gasped in disbelief as I closed and locked the door behind me.

"I bought a guitar," he said simply, his whole face alight like a little boy's on Christmas morning.

"I see that," I replied slowly, setting the few bags of groceries that I'd brought home down on the kitchen counter.

I walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him, watching while he positioned and repositioned his fingers along the neck of the guitar, his brow furrowed as he looked down at his hands and over to the book.

It didn't take Jasper long to get the hang of playing the guitar. I think he picked the guitar because he was able to carry it around with him and serenade me whenever I was mad at him. How could a girl possibly stay mad when her boyfriend goes around singing the love songs that he wrote for you?

I was tossing and turning in the bed that I shared with Jasper unable to fall asleep while the dulcet sounds of his acoustic drifted back to the bedroom. While I usually swooned whenever he would play for me, I'd had enough for tonight.

Throwing the covers back, I got out of bed, and stomped out of the bedroom.

"Jasper, do you have any idea what time it is?" I demanded squinting against the bight lights of the living room.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been sitting here playing, waiting for you to come out here and yell at me?" he countered, reaching up to the switch on the wall and dimming the lights in the room.

"What?" I asked, exasperation changing into confusion.

He just patted the seat next to him on the couch, and resumed his idle strumming. I rolled my eyes, but acquiesced to his request. The more I listened to the notes that he was playing, I realized that he must have taught himself the chords to "Kappa Alpha Rose." My exasperation melted away with all the memories that the song evoked for me. I snuggled into his side and closed my eyes as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I talked to your dad a couple weeks ago," he said softly, continuing his playing.

"Oh?" I replied sleepily, now tucked in to his side, sleep was no longer something I was desperate to grasp, but was now wrapping its arms around me.

"He told me that he would be proud to call me his son," he told me, the importance of his words lost on my sleep fogged brain.

"That's nice," I said, yawning loudly and snuggling closer to him. I felt rather than heard him chuckle against me.

"Bella, look at me," he commanded gently.

I wearily pried my eyes open to see him smiling at me. He had set down his guitar and was holding my face between his hands.

"I asked your dad for permission to marry you, Bells," he said softly, rubbing his thumbs back and forth along my cheek bones.

"Oh," I squeaked in reply, unsure of what else to say.

He chuckled again as he slid off the couch and down to one knee, pulling a ring out of his pocket as he did so.

"Will you marry me, Bella?" he asked, his eyes speaking volumes, letting me know just how much I could crush him with the wrong answer. Luckily for him, the wrong answer was the furthest thing from my mind.

"Yes, Jasper!" I gushed, throwing my arms around him. "A thousand times yes."

He kissed me soundly, handed the ring to me, and said "Read the inscription."

I held the ring up to my eyes and my heart swelled even further as I read the inscription. '_My Kappa Alpha Rose._'

"You're my Kappa Alpha Rose," he whispered against my lips as he slipped the ring onto my finger.


End file.
